nerdistwritersfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode List
note: Comics Panel episodes will be listed here and linked to the proper episode pages on the Nerdist Comics Panel website. NWP1: Damon Lindelof, Jane Espenson, Erin Levy & Drew Z. Greenberg NWP2: David Fury, Jeff Greenstein, Emily Cutler & Cathryn Humphries NWP3: Dan Harmon, Javier Grillo Marxuach, Aaron Ginsburg & Wade McIntyre NWP4: Veena Sud, Gary Lennon, Sarah Watson & Bob Kushell NWP5: Douglas Petrie, Alexa Junge, Josh Friedman & Michael Green NWP6: Matt Nix, Peter Tolan & David Schulner NWP7: Jane Espenson, Jeff Greenstein, Brad "Cheeks" Bell, Alessandra Torresani & Sean Hemeon NWP8: Amy Berg, Ben Edlund & Angelina Burnett NWP9: Alan Yang, Michael Taylor, Genny Hutchinson & Ryan Farley NWP10: Peter Gould, Kerry Ehrin & Bridget Carpenter NWP11: Steve Levitan, Rob Thomas & John Enbom NWP12: Allan Loeb, Phoef Sutton & Rob Roy Thomas NWP13: Steven S. DeKnight, Tim Minear, Megan Ganz & Harris Wittels NWP14: Glen Mazzara, David Slack & Norm Hiscock NWP15: Bob Odenkirk, Jen Kirkman & Brian Stack NWP16: Naren Shankar, Bradley Thompson and David Weddle & Meredith Stiehm NWP17: Ed Kitsis and Adam Horowitz; Eric Charmelo and Nicole Snyder NWP18: Zack Whedon, Jeremy Carver & John Rogers NWP19: David Fury NWP20: Ben Acker, Aaron Ginsburg & Wade McIntyre NWP21: Hart Hanson, Jose Molina & Sarah Goldfinger NWP22: Dan Harmon, Kyle Killen, Chris McKenna & Charles Murray NWP23: Liz Meriwether, Liz Craft and Sarah Fain & Angela Kang NWP24: Adam Rogers NWP25: Josh Berman, Leigh Dana Jackson & Adam Glass NWP26: Marti Noxon, Danny Zuker & Craig Silverstein NWP27: Rob Corddry, Paul Scheer, Jon Stern, Curtis Gwinn, David Wain, Ken Marino, Erica Oyama & Rob Huebel NWP28: Vince Gilligan, Julie Plec, Josh Friedman & Jeff Greenstein NWP29: Dana Gould, Liz Tigelaar & Robert Hewitt Wolfe NWP30: Vince Gilligan NWP31: Maurissa Tancharoen & Jed Whedon, Tami Sagher & Eliza Clark NWP32: Damon Lindelof NWP33: Winnie Holzman, Matt Selman & Paul Grellong NWP34: Michael Koman, Andrew Weinberg & Jason Woliner NWP35: John Hurwitz and Hayden Schlossberg NWP36: Bill Lawrence, Ken Levine & Richard Hatem NWP37: Jane Espenson and Douglas Petrie NWP38: Glen Mazzara, Scott Gimple & Angela Kang NWP39: Andrew W. Marlowe, Tim Long & Terri Miller NWP40: Neil Goldman, Aisha Muharrar & Dailyn Rodriguez NWP41: Graham Yost NWP42: Alexa Junge, Andrew Miller & Josh Friedman NWP43: Shawn Ryan, Cheo Hodari Coker & Amy Berg NWP44: Andrew Miller, Chic Eglee & Dana Gould NWP45: Javier Grillo Marxuatch, Amber Benson, Adam Busch & Edmund Lupinski - "The Javi Games" NWP46: Len Wein, Ed Brubaker & Jackson Publick NWP47: Noah Hawley, Kyle Killen, Kevin Biegel, Mark Schwahn & Liz Tigelaar - "Creators Panel" from the ATX Television Festival NWP48: Swampy Marsh, Dan Povenmire, Meghan McCarthy & Tim McKeon NWP49: Jane Espenson, Liz Tigelaar & Erica Messer NWP50: Jeff Davis, Jane Espenson, Richard Hatem, Jose Molina, Ben Edlund NWP51: David Hudgins, Bob Levy, Julie Plec & Michael Rauch NWP52: Andrew Bujalski NWP53: Noah Hawley; Kyle Killen; David Hudgins; Hardy Janson & Evan Miller NWP54: Vince Gilligan; Peter Gould; Sam Catlin; George Mastras; Gennifer Hutchinson; Thomas Schnauz; Moira Walley-Beckett & Gordon Smith NWP55: Jonathan Katz and Tom Snyder NWP56: Keegan-Michael Key; Jordan Peele; Ian Roberts; Rebecca Drysdale; Colton Dunn; Charlie Sanders; Rich Talarico & Alex Rubens NWP57: Ed Brubaker NWP58: Lauren Iungerich; David Hudgins; Josh Friedman & Jeff Greenstein NWP59: Matthew Weiner, Andre Jacquemetton, Maria Jacquemetton & Erin Levy NWP60: Iain Morris, Fred Stoller, Charlie Grandy & Amy Ozols NWP61: Jeff Eastin; Lauren Hissrich & Victor Fresco NWP62: Joe Randazzo; Caissie St. Onge; Stephen Falk & Matt Debenham NWP63: Sina Grace; Gerry Duggan; James Asmus & Blair Butler NWP64: Bill Hader and Peter David NWP65: Pendleton Ward; Martin Gero; Kent Osborne NWP66: Steven T. Seagle; Duncan Rouleau & Joe Casey NWP67: Josh Friedman; Andrew Miller & Cathryn Humphris NWP68: Aaron Ginsburg and John Ross Bowie NWP69: BJ Novak; Elaine Ko & Kevin Shinick NWP70: Marlon Wayans NWP71: Tim Minear; Jennifer Salt & Jessica Sharzer NWP72: Robert Kirkman NWP73: Len Wein, Adam Beechen & Heath Corson NWP74: Michael Chabon; Glen David Gold; Erik Larsen & Joshua Davis NWP75: Leslye Headland NWP76: John Scalzi; John Roderick; Josh Cagan; Randall Munroe; Joseph Scrimshaw; Molly Lewis & Adam Bernstein NWP77: Bill Prady; Donick Cary & Stephen Scaia NWP78: Joe Port & Joe Wiseman NWP79: Bob Harris NWP80: Andy Bobrow; Emily Halpern; Gideon Yago & Max Winkler NWP81: Nick Kroll; Jonathan Krisel & John Levenstein NWP82: Jane Espenson; Brad "Cheeks" Bell & Sean Hemeon NWP83: Nicholas Falacci, Cheryl Huton, Taylor Elmore & Michael Gilvary NWP84: Ryan Condal NWP85: Adam F. Goldberg NWP86: Liz Meriweather; Brett Baer & Dave Finkel NWP87: Jason Fuchs NWP88: Callie Khouri NWP89: Vince Gilligan NWP90: Ian Roberts & Jay Martel NWP91: Howard Gordon Comics Edition #1 NWP92: Graham Yost Comics Edition #2 NWP93: Carlton Cuse, Michael Schur & JJ Philbin Comics Edition #3 NWP94: Greg Daniels, Jessica Goldstein & Chrissy Pietrosh Comics Edition #4 NWP95: Rebecca Sinclair; Greg Malins & Mark O'Keefe Comics Edition #5 NWP96: Bernie Su, Margaret Dunlap, Rachel Kiley, Kate Rorick & Jay Bushman Comics Edition #6 NWP97: JG Quintel and Alex Hirsch Comics Edition #7 NWP98: Arthur Phillips Comics Edition #8 NWP99: Kevin Heffernan & Steve Lemme Comics Edition #9 NWP100: Vince Gilligan, Greg Daniels, Carlton Cuse & Liz Meriweather Comics Edition #10 NWP101: Scott Aukerman & Neil Campbell Comics Edition #11 NWP102: Carl Gottlieb & Paul F. Tompkins NWP103: Davey Holmes NWP104: Rob Thomas & Chris Lowell Comics Edition #12 NWP105: Julie Plec, Liz Tigelaar, Kyle Killen, Chris Keyser, Bryan Seabury, Corey Marsh & Charlie Ebersol Comics Edition #13 NWP106: Amanda Lund, Maria Blasucci & Jeremy Konner Comics Edition #14 NWP107: Dan Harmon, Paul Scheer, Dave Finkel, Tim Doyle & Rob Schrab Comics Edition #15 NWP108: Adam Horowitz and Eddy Kitsis NWP109: Kevin Biegel, Mike Royce, Geoff Stults, Chris Lowell, Parker Young & Angelina Cabral Comics Edition #16 NWP110: Remi Aubuchon, Richard Hatem, Jane Espenson, Dmitry Lipkin & Winnie Holzman Comics Edition #17 NWP111: Michael Jacobs Comics Edition #18 NWP112: Michael Rauch, Andrew Lenchewski, Dmitry Lipkin, Tim Doyle, Kevin Biegel, Mike Royce & Dan Bucatinsky Comics Edition #19 NWP113: Joshua Malina, Lucas Neff, Scott Porter, Matt Lauria, Devon Gummersall, Nick Wechsler & Wilson Bethel Comics Edition #20 NWP114: Joey Mazzarino, John Weidman, Christine Ferraro, Belinda Ward & Molly Boylan. Also Lara McLean, Connie Peterson & Rollie Krewson Comics Edition #21 NWP115: Opus Moreschi, Eric Drysdale, Nate Charny, Michael Brumm, Meredith Scardino & Aaron Cohen Comics Edition #22 NWP116: Joseph Fink, Jeffrey Cranor, Cecil Baldwin, Mara Wilson & Rollie Krewson Comics Edition #23 NWP117: Mark Protosevich Comics Edition #24 NWP118: Ashley Miller, Kelly Marcel & Kell Cahoon NWP119: Tom Verica, Dave Semel & Rob Schrab Comics Edition #25 NWP120: Hart Hanson, Andrew Miller & Aaron Ginsburg NWP121: Josh Friedman, Jeff Greenstein & Cathryn Humphris NWP122: Non-episode Episode! Comics Edition #26 NWP123: Kurt Sutter, Jessica Goldstein & Paul Grellong Comics Edition #27 NWP124: Karina Longworth Comics Edition #28 NWP125: Dan Harmon, Chris McKenna, Justin Halpern, Patrick Schumacker & Joe Henderson Comics Edition #29 NWP126: Emmy Grinwis, Deric Hughes & Benjamin Raab Comics Edition #30 NWP127: John Francis Daley and Jonathan Goldstein Comics Edition #31 NWP128: Michelle Ashford, John Hamburg & Carlos Coto Comics Edition #32 NWP129: Bryan Fuller NWP130: Phillip Iscove, Dawn Prestwich, Nicole Yorkin & Cole Haddon Comics Edition #33 NWP131: Moira Kirland, Terry Matalas, Travis Fickett & Douglas Petrie Comics Edition #34 NWP132: Clark Gregg, Dan Bucatinsky & Liz Vassey Comics Edition #35 NWP133: Andy Daly, Andy Blitz & Jeffrey Blitz Comics Edition #36 NWP134: Matt Walsh Comics Edition #37 NWP135: Jonathan Groff, Rob Doherty & Steven Maeda Comics Edition #38 NWP136: John August & Craig Mazin Comics Edition #39 NWP137: Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely NWP138: Judalina Neira, Heidi Cole McAdams & Wade McIntyre Comics Edition #40 NWP139: Javier Grillo-Marxuatch, Jose Molina, Rene Echevarria & Naren Shankar Comics Edition #41 NWP140: Jonathan Nolan & Greg Plageman Comics Edition #42 NWP141: Kevin Biegel & Mike Royce Comics Edition #43 NWP142: Craig Cackowski, Mark Gagliardi & Hal Lublin Comics Edition #44 NWP143: Larry Zerner & David Hudgins Comics Edition #45 NWP144: Will Eubank Comics Edition #46 NWP145: Graeme Manson & John Fawcett Comics Edition #47 NWP146: Adam Rogers NWP147: Carlton Cuse Comics Edition #48 NWP148: Mike Royce, Ray Romano, Emily Halpern, Andy Daly & Kerry Ehrin Comics Edition #49